Alvin's Soft Side
by AlvinRocks101
Summary: As you all know, Alvin Seville is a trouble maker. No one really knows that Alvin can get sad over something. Will Simon find out that Alvin does, indeed have a soft side? Based off Alvin And The Chipmunks, Cookie Chomper Three. Cartoon chipmunks.


Alvin's Soft Side

As everyone knows, Alvin can be a bit of a skeamer, always showing off, and causing trouble. But no one would expect to see a soft side in him. Alvin just doesn't wonna show it. Brotherly one shot. Can Simon finally uncover Alvin's soft side?

It was a nice, quiet, sunny day at the Seville household, all the birds were singing, the sun was smiling down warmly on the earth. The grass was neet. But there was an argument between Alvin and Simon, causing it not to be as pieceful with the Seville brothers.  
"Simon, just leave me alone!" Alvin yelled from the living room.  
Simon wasn't going to leave Alvin alone untill he found out why Alvin was acting so different lately. Lately, Alvin has been acting different, so different in a way thqat was worrying Simon, so much that he would stay up all night, crying his heart out. He wasn't mad at his brother, no, he was very worried about him. And seeing the state his brother was in just made it more clearer. Alvin was looking like he was holding back tears. Tears of sadness, lonelyness, and upset.  
"No, Alvin." Simon said calmly. "Please, just talk to me and tell me-"  
"I won't tell you anything!" Alvin interupted.  
"Why not? Huh? Why not?" Simon asked calmly.  
"B-because, there's nothing wrong with me at all. Just leave me alone, please." Alvin said calmly and quietly, he just wanted to be alone.  
Simon held his ground, though.  
"Come here." Simon said softly. Alvin reluctently walked over to his brother. Simon eased Alvin next to him on the sopha.  
"Please, talk to me, Alvin. We are brothers, and we have known each other for a long time now. Please, just tell me what's bothering you." Simon said, trying to help his brother out.  
"Simon," Alvin began softly. "You wouldn't understand. Please, just let me deal with it on my own."  
"No, Alvin." Simon said. In truth, Simon knew what was wrong with Alvin. Reciently, just after Cookie Chomper Three's death, Alvin has been herting himself. And it was now exactly 4 years later, and this was still going on. Alvin needed help. The reason Simon keeps asking Alvin to talk is because he wants to show Alvin it's okay to cry, and it's also because he want's to see if Alvin will really tell him or not.  
Alvin finally sighed. "Fine, you really want to know, do you?" Asked Alvin quietly, already knowing what Simon was going to say. When Simon nodded, taking a deap breath.  
"It's about Cookie chomper. I really miss...-" He was cut off by Simon raising his hand.  
"Say no more." Simon said. "I already know." Alvin tried to hold back the tears that kept coming at his eyes. He was strong, he didn't want to cry infront of anyone, especialy Simon, his smart younger brother.  
But it was no use. Alvin turned and cried into Simon's chest. Simon stroked his back jently.  
"It's okay, Alvin." Simon said softly, trying to commfert his distrought brother. Alvin continued to cry in his chest. Simon knew what he was feeling.  
"I-I feel s-so b-bad. It's all my fault he's gone." Alvin sobbed.  
Simon shook his head. "No, no," he said, patting Alvin's back lightly. "It's not you're fault. You didn't know that the car was going to hit Cookie. You didn't know what the future was going to bring use. You didn't know any of tat was going to happen. Don't blaime yourself." Simon explained jently, resting his hand on Alvin's sholder.  
Alvin sobbed again and clung to Simon, resting his head on Simon's chest. Simon put an arm around him. "P-please don't let me go yet," Alvin said. Simon nodded.  
Just then Theodore came in the room. Alvin quickly lifted his head from Simon's chest.  
"Hey Theo." He said, a sad tone mixed in. He was trying to make it look like he wasn't sad at all. But he was wrong, Theodore took quick notice, he had been listening to the conversation.  
"Alvin, you know Cookie's death wasn't you're fault, right?" Theodore asked his oldest brother.  
Alvin sighed. "I still think I caused this." Alvin said glumly.  
"No you didn't Alvin." Theodore said, sitting down next to Alvin, "just as Simon said, you didn't know what was going to happen. You didn't know the future."  
Alvin finally sighed. "I guess you're right, guys. Sorry for acting like tat. I was being a baby, I was being a jerk." Alvin said.  
"No you were not, Alvin. It's okay to cry." Explained Simon calmly.  
"Not in my book." Replied Alvin, and all of them just laughed.

The next day, Simon and Theodore walked into Alvin's room with some following behind someone Alvin was crying about the day before. Simon jently shook Alvin to wake him up.  
"Simon, what do you wa- oh my gosh! Cookie!" Alvin yelled, hugging Cookie, who licked his face.  
"Well, we got a cat for you, Alvin." Theodore explained.  
"Yeah, and we named it Cookie Chomper Three." Simon added.  
Alvin picked up the kitten. Then he hugged his brothers lovingly. They smiled, and then they hugged him back, each petting the kitten that Alvin held lovingly in his arms.

I understand if you think this story was bad. Please let me know what you think in a review. Thanks. It took me forever to come up with this story idea.


End file.
